


You got me and I get you

by bellafarella



Series: Shameless Prompts [91]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: Any chance you would write a Gallavich prompt. Mickey is having nightmares about Terry, Ian makes it all better. Smut or not but lots of fluff
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Shameless Prompts [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/160016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	You got me and I get you

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looky here, I haven’t gotten a Gallavich prompt in like 4 years! Thanks for asking me to write this for you, anon. I wrote it, actually feeling a bit inspired to write for them, I think it’s cause this prompt is just so sweet. 
> 
> Title is a lyric from the song Got You by Noah Reid, check it out if you haven't, he sings beautiful songs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 💖

Ian can feel Mickey twitching in his sleep, he kicked him in the shin, which woke him up, and also kind of hurt like a fucking bitch. He rubs the sleep out of his eye as he looks over at his husband. His brow is scrunched up and he looks like he’s in pain. Ian touches his shoulder softly and Mickey jerks his arm away before jolting upright, leaning away from Ian. 

“Hey, hey, it’s just me,” Ian says soothingly. He tentatively puts his hand back on Mickey’s shoulder and this time he doesn’t flinch away. 

“Sorry,” Mickey mumbles before coming closer, back in his spot right next to Ian. With Lip and Fiona out of the Gallagher house, rooms freed up. Ian and Mickey took over the boys old room and made it their own. Debbie and Franny took Frank/Fiona’s room, Carl took Lip’s room, and Liam took Debbie’s. The room felt so much bigger without all the beds that used to occupy this room, but it was just what they needed. Their own space amidst all the chaos. 

Ian pulls Mickey to his chest where he lays his head above his heart, listening to it beat steadily. “Wanna talk about it?” Ian asks after a few moments of silence, letting Mickey take his time.

Mickey shrugs in Ian’s embrace, he says, “Just another Terry nightmare.” 

Ian continues to run his hand up and down Mickey’s bare back soothingly. They’ve come a long way since their young budding romance days where they never really _talked_ about things and their feelings but Mickey is - well, he’s still Mickey, he doesn’t like to talk about that kind of stuff so Ian tries his best to just show him how much he loves him and is there for him with his actions. He kisses the top of Mickey’s head and says, “He won’t be getting out so easily this time around. You’re safe here with me.”

Mickey sighs, Ian feels his warm breath over his chest. Mickey turns his head to look up at Ian, seeing his features just slightly in the dark room, street light seeping in through their shitty curtains. “I know,” He says softly. 

Ian leans his head forward slightly and meets Mickey’s lips in a sweet kiss. Mickey brings his hand that was laying flat on Ian’s stomach up to his face, deepening the kiss. Ian moans into it, allowing Mickey’s tongue into his mouth to tease him with his. Ian wraps his arms around his husband and flips them so he’s on top of him. 

Mickey chuckles into the kiss, “Always gotta be on top huh?” he teases.

“I thought you preferred it that way,” Ian teases him right back, biting his bottom lip lightly as he pulls back from the kiss to look at him. “I love you, Mick. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you. I got you.”

Mickey rubs his thumb across Ian’s jaw, looking at him so softly, like he did on their wedding day, Ian all but melts right there on the spot. “I know, I love you and I got you too, you big sap,” He says, making Ian laugh. 

Ian kisses him hard, showing him how much he meant those words - that he loves him, he’s got him, and he’s never going to let anybody hurt him because Mickey is his husband, the love of his life, he will never lose him again, he’s lost him too many times already. 

Mickey’s hands are all over Ian’s back pulling him into him hard, wanting to be closer than they already are, if that were even possible. They went to bed naked since it’s too hot for clothes. Ian can feel Mickey’s hard cock rutting against his own. He moans into his mouth, the friction feels good but it’s not enough.

Mickey has the same thought because he’s getting impatient, Ian can tell, he knows him so well after all these years, and learned all his tells. “Fuck me already,” Mickey says for good measure as he wraps his legs around Ian’s waist. Ian goes to reach for the lube somewhere on the floor but Mickey stops him, “I’m still good from before, get in me already, firecrotch,” testing him with the nickname.

Ian can’t help but smile seeing the look on Mickey’s face - smug little look, teasing smile, _god I love this man_ , Ian thinks as he slides deep inside of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” He moans as he enters him smoothly, still wet from before they fell asleep. 

Ian moves his lips down to Mickey’s neck as he starts to fuck him hard and deep like he knows Mickey needs right now. Mickey needs _him_ and Ian knows just how to give it to him. 

Mickey arches his back as Ian hits his prostate, his nails raking down Ian’s broad back. “ _Fuckkk, ummph,_ right there, Ian,” He moans out. 

Ian continues to fuck him in that spot wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. His kisses are sloppy on his neck, surely giving him too many hickeys. He knows how much Mickey secretly loves them though, that show of protectiveness, that he belongs to Ian. He’s caught him a couple times looking at them in the mirror, obviously complaining about them but then staring at them a little longer, touching them softly, pressing his fingers into them. 

Ian reaches between them and takes Mickey’s neglected, leaking cock into his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts, causing Mickey to moan a little louder before realizing there are still other people in this house. His hands are on Ian’s biceps, moving up to his shoulders and pulling him by his neck to kiss him hard on the lips, moaning into the kiss instead as he comes hard in between their bodies. That and Mickey clenching around him, Ian comes hard into his husband, moaning his name as quietly as he can. 

Cuddled back up together in bed, the night air coming in through the open window cooling their too hot bodies, Mickey says softly, “Thanks for always knowing what I need.”

Ian smiles, kissing the top of Mickey’s head, “You’re my husband, Mick, I’m always going to know what you need and if I don’t, tell me, cause all I want to do is make you happy,” he tells him.

Mickey leans up to kiss Ian softly on the lips, a confirmation that he will do just that. He cuddles back down into his husband's arms even though it’s too damn hot but it’s the only place he ever wants to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
